Soccer love
by mnk0
Summary: Taro Misaki didn't know what love was. Tsubasa, Wakabayashi and even Hyuga found people to be with. Will Taro Misaki? This is my first fanfiction so if it sucks go ahead and give me that kind of review. I don't own Captain Tsubasa. I rated it T for swearing at some points.
1. Accidental Meeting

Chapter 1: Accidental Meeting

Taro Misaki was one of the top players in Japan. He, however, was very homesick. He missed playing in Nankatsu with Tsubasa and Ishizaki. And later on when he made new friends which included the best Goalkeeper in the world in Genzo Wakabayashi, it didn't make him any less homesick.

He was sitting in his apartment when he heard a loud noise come from outside his door.

 _What was that?_ Taro thought.

Taro opened up his door and looked in the hallway outside his apartment when saw a girl about his age scrambling to pick up some papers she just dropped. She was a couple inches shorter than him and was wearing a blue puma hoodie and some white sweats. She had blond hair and sparkling blue eyes he was sure looked like the clear blue sky. He immediately helped her pick up some of the papers seeing as they were a lot for a girl that size to be carrying.

"Thanks for helping me." The girl said while she smiled at him.

"It wasn't a big deal. I'm just glad to help." Taro replied.

The girl suddenly looked at Taro with a shocked face as she looked like she just saw a ghost.

"Wait ar-r-re y-yo-yo-you Taro Misaki?"

Taro looked at her and realized that she must be an avid soccer lover and must be a fan of either the team in France he as playing on or she must know about the Japanese youth team he was on.

"Yes I'm Taro Misaki." He replied.

"OMG I'm such a huge fan! You literally live like right across from me! How did I not know this?!"

Taro chuckled at her antics and said "Not sure. How long were you living in your apartment?"

The girl looked like she was in deep thought and Taro couldn't help but notice some tendencies she had. She held all her stuff in her left arm while shifting the weight on her legs back and forth and her right finger was tapping her chin thoughtfully.

 _She looks cute like that._

Wait where did that come from? He didn't even know her.

Taro was suddenly jolted from his thoughts when the blond haired girl answered him.

"I started school about 2 months ago, so about a month and a half."

 _That's about how long I've been in this apartment as well._ Taro thought.

Taro vividly remembered the last apartment he was at 2 months ago and how he always had a new problem to deal with every week or so. Broken lightbulbs, power outages, TV not working, water leaks, etc. He was a professional soccer player for crying out loud! Why didn't he live in a good apartment that he didn't have to fuss over and deal with problems every week! So Taro eventually moved out and while he did pay a substantially higher rent, he felt a lot more comfortable in this new apartment. He complained to all his friends about this and they all referred to him as "a cheap ass." Taro replied with that he just wanted to always watch over his money and be careful with his spending despite how rich he may be.

Taro looked at the girl and said, "Same here."

The girl just glanced up at Taro with a smile on her face.

"Well I have to go do some homework now. Pray that I don't collapse from my brain exploding."

She finished with a chuckle from her own joke.

Taro also chuckled as well.

"Right. I'll keep you in my prayers."

As the girl turned away to unlock her door, she gave Taro one last smile before she went into her apartment.

Taro also did the same before he heard a call that made him turn around.

"I almost forgot." The girl's voice made him stop in his tracks as he turned around to look at her.

"My name is Jasmine."


	2. A New Morning

Chapter 2: A New Morning

Taro woke up the next morning feeling slightly more refreshed than usual. He wasn't really sure why but he was feeling like today would be a good day. He immediately got up from his bed and went to the living room to turn on the TV. He surfed through the channels until he found the ESPN channel. He then went into his restroom to get ready for the day.

After he finished getting ready, he went into his kitchen to see what he should have for breakfast. After all, he was a soccer player. All of his calories were being burned out quickly due to his vigorous training. However, his smile turned into a scowl when he saw that he was nearly out of food. All he had in his refrigerator was milk, cheese, spinach, tomatoes and lettuce. Everything else was inedible. He couldn't even make a salad since tomatoes and spinach as a combination isn't good for the body for some reason so there was that aside from the fact he didn't even have ranch.

 _So much for it being a good day_. Taro thought.

Taro didn't have much of a problem with going out to eat; he just wanted to relax today. It was just a couple days ago when PSG won the championship and he wanted to at least relax for this week. After all, Napoleon had thrown a wild celebration party that the whole team went to and he was sure everyone that went was hung over for the next week.

He grabbed his keys and was about to turn off the TV when he saw what was on. The soccer news had all ended and it was all business as usual with both the Japanese soccer group and also his PSG team along with Pierre and Napoleon. They switched to basketball and although Taro didn't know much about the sport or even the NBA, he saw 2 players on the Toronto Raptors that kind of reference both him and Tsubasa when they were younger and even today when they see or talk to each other. Taro saw Tsubasa as Kyle Lowry and himself as DeMar DeRozan.

Tsubasa was always the lively one who always goaded Taro into having fun and his smile was contagious all around. While Taro was stand offish and was always polite but quiet. And together, they made a perfect combo. Just like Lowry and DeRozan. He smiled for a brief moment before turning off the TV and leaving his apartment.

He just finished locking his apartment before he turned around and saw her again.

Jasmine looked at him startled for a second before she gave him that same big smile that he saw yesterday. Taro didn't know how a person could smile that big but before he knew it he was grinning as well.

"Hi!" Jasmine said, her smile never faltering.

"Hey what's up?" Taro replied.

"Nothing really. My fridge only has healthy food so I figured it was time to take a break from studying and eat out somewhere nice."

Taro raised an eyebrow when he heard her.

"You don't like eating healthy food?" Taro asked.

"Ugh gross. Why is everything that is good for you taste bad?"

"Can't argue with you there."

They both chuckled for a bit after that before Jasmine looked at Taro again.

"So what are you doing out here soccer star? I figured you would be tired after that long season you always must have."

"Going out to eat then getting groceries. I ate all my food and I need some breakfast."

"Yeah that's about what I'm doing too."

Taro looked down at her and was about to say something else but then his stomach grumbled very loudly. He blushed for a second since he was embarrassed before looking back at her.

"Well I'm gonna get some food now. Do you maybe want to join me by any chance?"

Taro turned his head away for a second because he was a little nervous. He never asked a girl out in his life. Added with his quiet nature and didn't help matters at all. He didn't notice the already big smile on her face get even bigger and a small tint of pink on her cheeks.

"I would love to join you." Jasmine said.

They both smiled at each other a couple seconds longer before they both walked side by side to the elevator. They both didn't notice the blushes or the fact that their smiles never wavered.


	3. Best Day Ever

Chapter 3: Best Day Ever

Taro Misaki always made sure he ate the right foods to maintain his soccer career. He needed to make sure he always in top condition. He liked the way his body was right now. And while he didn't like the taste of most of the food he ate, he knew that it was good for him and his soccer career. So he always made sure to eat healthy food regardless of whether it was him eating at home or eating out.

So it came as a surprise to him that he found himself in front of a Wendy's. Since when did France even have Wendy's? Don't people know how unhealthy it is? The food is tasty sure. But it's unhealthy and filled with so many calories. Not to mention how much fat is in the foods. People should know this right?

But one look inside at the amount of people gouging into their food and not having any second thoughts showed otherwise.

 _Why am I even here of all places anyway?_

Taro looked down to his right and saw Jasmine looking at him with a hesitant look on her face.

 _Oh right._

Jasmine looked uncertain and she had to take a deep breath before she spoke.

"Did you not want to eat here," she said with a grimace on her face. "I'm sorry I suggested this place. We can go somewhere else if you want."

Taro looked at her face and saw the extremely sad look on her face. She was biting her lip and trembling a little bit as well. And her hands were clenched into fists as well. Taro may not have known her that long, but he liked the smile on her face more than anything. And as long as she was with him, he only wanted to see that smile and for her to be happy.

"To be honest, I'm glad you brought me here."

Jasmine looked up to him uncertainly.

"I've always been eating foods I never really liked eating and I haven't eaten out like this in a while. Besides I'm a soccer player. I'll probably burn these calories away with one training session."

After Taro finished talking he looked at Jasmine and flashed the brightest smile towards her.

Jasmine blushed and looked away with a small smile on her face. She no longer trembled and she seemed more relaxed now. She looked back at Taro with a big smile on her face too.

 _That smile suits him. I wish he smiled like that all the time._

Taro took the door handle and both he and Jasmine went into the restaurant. Unfortunately, the line went out almost the door and they barely were inside the restaurant. Now they had to wait in this long line and hope they order soon.

Jasmine started talking to Taro about some classes she was taking in college and her major as well. Taro talked about his training and how great it was to win a championship for the first time since his Nankatsu days. They both seemed to be getting more comfortable with each other and by the time they were at the register, they were cracking jokes and laughing together.

The cashier gave them a smile before pushing some buttons to start their order.

"What can I get this lovely couple today?" She said.

Taro and Jasmine both looked away and blushed with small smiles on both of their faces.

"Um we're not a couple," they both said.

However the cashier noticed the blushes and still smiled nonetheless. These two aren't together but they certainly would make a great couple in her eyes at least.

"Well what can I get you guys then?"

Taro was still looking over the menu since it was his first time in a Wendy's since when he was a kid. He nudged Jasmine forward so she could order while he looked. Jasmine glared at him for a second before turning back to the cashier and saying her order.

"Can I get 2 double bacontors, 10 chicken nuggets, a chicken sandwich, large fries, onion rings and a large chocolate shake?

Taro looked down at her with his jaw nearly hitting the floor. How is she this fit? She weighs less than him for god's sake!

He then thought she must be getting it to go. Yeah there is no way she can eat all that here. It probably will last her a couple days anyway given her size. The food all together would be three times the size of her stomach. Yep, nothing to worry about.

"For here please."

Taro's eyes widened and he was sure if his jaw didn't break up his face yet, it certainly did now. How could she plan to eat all this in one sitting? It's impossible. It's like a real life episode of man vs food.

Jasmine finished her order and looked back at Taro with a smile on her face. Taro merely nodded his head with a small smile and stepped forward ready to order.

"I'll have a single baconator, 4 piece nuggets, a chicken salad and a small strawberry shake."

The cashier gave them the total and before Jasmine could pay off the order, Taro gave his card and looked at Jasmine with a smile on his face. Jasmine was about to say something, but after seeing Taro's smile, she stopped what she was about to say.

Once his order was finished they stepped off to the side to get napkins and straws for their food. Taro noticed that Jasmine was giggling with a hand on her mouth.

"What's so funny?" Taro asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh nothing," Jasmine said while still giggling. "It's just I thought you would order way more soccer star."

Taro only huffed and continued getting their napkins while Jasmine giggled even more. They both awaited their food at their table and after 15 minutes, their orders were brought to them.

Taro stared with wide eyes as he watched Jasmine eat all the food in front of her like it was nothing. How is this possible? Is her stomach a black hole or something? He continued eating and surprisingly, they both finished at the same time.

They both dumped their trash out before leaving the restaurant.

"That hit the spot. Now I'll be good for a couple hours." Jasmine said while stretching her arms.

Taro was astonished as he looked at her. A couple hours? There is no way she'll be hungry for the next 2 days. That was so much food even for him!

Jasmine looked up to Taro with a happy look on her face when she spoke.

"So what do you want to do now?"

They spent the rest of the day together doing various activities. They went into a museum where they saw some incredible paintings, a couple more fast food places to satiate their hunger, and a carnival where Taro won a teddy bear and a goldfish for Jasmine. They were now riding in the Ferris wheel when Jasmine spoke.

"It's been so long since I've had such a fun day."

Taro looked back at Jasmine and after seeing the look of pure happiness on her face, he smiled back at her.

"Yeah, I'm really happy I got to spend this day with you. This is the most fun I've had in a long time."

They both beamed at each other some more before they got off the Ferris wheel. And soon enough, they both found themselves in front of their apartments again. Both of them were happy they got to spend the day with one another. But sad that the day had to come to an end.

Jasmine looked up at Taro before speaking.

"You didn't have to pay for me you know, I can pay for myself," She said with a playful glare.

Taro returned the glare before speaking, "Well excuse me for wanting to be a gentleman." He finished with sticking his tongue out at her.

 _Since when do I act this childish_? He thought.

Jasmine stuck her tongue back at him before smiling again.

"Thank you for today. I'm so glad I could spend it with you."

Taro returned the smile also.

"Likewise."

They both went into their respective apartments and their happy expressions never left their faces. However, one thought went through both of their minds at the same time.

 _I wished the day would never end_

Lucky for them, they would have more days like that coming ahead.

A/N: Review and let me know what you think please.


	4. Movie Night

Chapter 4: Movie Night

Taro was bored. Scratch that. He was so bored that he was literally clicking through the channels on his TV and finding nothing entertaining enough for him to actually watch. He stopped when he saw a documentary on Fast Food Restaurants and how unhealthy they were.

He instantly thought about how a week ago, how he spent an entire day with the girl across the hall from him.

That day was one of the best days he ever had. From going to museums, to eating out at restaurants, and going to that carnival was the most fun he had in a long time.

Unfortunately, while they exchanged numbers and talked to each other whenever they could, they both seemed to have busy schedules.

Jasmine was in college and therefore had to deal with loads of homework and studying. While Taro had to loads of training to do and had press conferences and other media stuff to do.

Taro now felt a part of him was missing when he was alone. When he was with Jasmine, he felt content, full and happy. And all his worries and stress went away. The smile he saw from Jasmine's face was the best thing he could ever see in his life now.

He was wondering what she was doing today. It was a Saturday after all. They were both free, and he wanted to see her again. But he was nervous since he didn't want to come off as desperate. He already spent several times at her apartment and vice versa. They didn't know each other that long, but he didn't want to imagine life without her now.

When he thought about her, he was filled with a warm sense of comfort. And he felt butterflies in his stomach. He was confused and didn't know what this feeling was.

 _Could I be in love with her?_

His thoughts were snapped when he heard his phone ringing. Since when was he expecting a call today? Everyone he knew was busy today.

He answered the call and put the phone to his ear.

 _Hello?_

And those feelings he felt when he thought about her instantly came back when he heard who was on the other line.

 _Taro? It's me Jasmine._

Taro instantly smiled when he heard her voice.

 _Hey what's up?_

Jasmine smiled also when hearing his voice again.

 _Nothing much. I just finished all my schoolwork and am bored out of mind right now. What about you?_

 _Finished my training and I'm bored as well._

Jasmine smiled at the thought. She wanted to be with him again. Her worries went away when she was with him.

 _Well mister then you wouldn't mind having a little movie night then would you?_

Taro couldn't stand to be away from her from a moment longer.

 _Yeah I'll be over in 5 minutes._

Jasmine grinned and was about to squeal before she spoke.

 _Ok can't wait._

They both hung up and Taro immediately changed his outfit so he could look a lot more appealing to her. After all, he wanted to look his best for her.

Taro made sure to put on cologne and make sure everything in his apartment was off and in order before he left. He walked across the hall and knocked on Jasmine's door.

After a few moments of waiting, Jasmine opened the door with a big grin on her face and greeted him.

"Hey come in and make yourself at home! I'm just getting some food ready."

Taro smiled back before he walked in and took his shoes off. After that he went and took a seat on the couch before looking at his surroundings.

Jasmine's apartment was very familiar to him now. She had a flat screen in front of the couch. The kitchen was right by the door so he could instantly smell any delicious aroma she was cooking when he walked in. The red drapes covered the windows next to the TV. The teddy bear he got for Jasmine at the carnival was next to him on the couch with some pillows surrounding it. By now, this apartment was very familiar to him.

It was a second home to him.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Jasmine spoke to him.

"So what's been going on with you soccer star? "

Taro turned around before answering.

"Not much. Just training and trying to not be annoyed with all these reporters following me."

He finished with a sigh on his face and Jasmine could notice how deflated he looked. After spending so much time together, she could tell what kind of mood he was in and vice versa.

"That bad huh?" Jasmine said with a sad look on her face.

Taro instantly saw the sad look and immediately gave her a smile.

"It's nothing though. I'm used to it."

Jasmine looked at him with her eyebrows raised but just shrugged her shoulders and continued preparing the food before speaking.

"Whatever you say." She said.

After waiting for 10 minutes, the food was ready and as usual Taro questioned how she planned to eat all the food she had in front of her while Jasmine chided him for being picky and not eating enough. As they bantered back and forth, it was almost like they were a married couple just enjoying each other's company.

"There is no way you are eating all that food!"

"This is nothing. You should see what I normally eat. This is like a snack."

"The food is bigger than you. Let alone your stomach."

"Are you calling me fat! I swear I will come over there and make you sorry mister!"

"Good luck. I'm in better shape than you, I'm quicker than you and stronger than you."

After their friendly banter, Jasmine lunged at Taro and they started wrestling on the ground until Jasmine grabbed a pillow and started hitting him with it.

"Hey stop that!" Taro said with a smile on his face.

"Not until you apologize you big meanie." Jasmine replied returning his smile.

"Apologize for what?" Taro acted innocent and Jasmine could only scoff in response.

"For calling me fat you jerk!"

Taro started rubbing his chin and pretended to look deep in thought.

"I don't seem to recall saying you were fat once." Taro said with a cocky smirk on his face.

Jasmine pouted for a minute before responding.

"You implied it you jerk."

She then proceeded to stand up and turn her back to him while pouting. Taro knew she had a habit of acting difficult and she expected him to be annoyed by that. Instead, Taro chuckled before going and put his arms around her and pulling her close.

"Aw come on I didn't mean it. Please forgive me?

Taro finished by giving her puppy dog eyes that he knew she couldn't resist and soon enough she relented and hugged him back.

"Oh alright but only because you apologized but you better not do that again." Jasmine mumbled with a small smile.

They both knew that they would be more moments like that going forward and neither of them had a problem with that. They both enjoyed these nice, tender moments they had with each other.

Jasmine let Taro pick the movie since she picked last time. Taro picked a horror movie since it was October and Halloween was coming up. Now they were watching Michael Myers and Taro couldn't help but chuckle with how Jasmine was hiding her face behind her blanket and would peek occasionally. Eventually, he pulled the blanket off her and pulled her close. After yet another time when Jasmine screamed because of the movie, her hand found his and squeezed tightly.

Taro's feelings of warmth and happiness came back after that. And they both kept holding each other and continued watching the movie. With Taro chuckling and Jasmine glaring but getting scared every time she watched the movie. By the end of the movie, Taro was laughing and Jasmine continued to glare at him.

"Why are you laughing at me? That was the scariest movie I ever watched."

Taro finished laughing before answering.

"Oh nothing. Just how big a scaredy cat you are."

Jasmine looked shocked before she once again glared at him and pounced on him.

"Take that back. I'm not a scaredy cat!"

Taro continued to taunt her as he ran from her.

"Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat!"

Eventually Jasmine caught up to Taro and they found themselves on the couch with Jasmine straddling Taro.

"I got you now mister." She said with a mischievous smirk on her face.

Taro fake yawned before replying.

"About time slow-poke."

Jasmine acted taken aback before playfully beating his chest.

"You're such a meanie."

Taro smirked back at this.

"I know."

After realizing their positions Taro began to sit up and Jasmine adjusted herself but wouldn't leave her position. Their faces were inches apart and they were both blushing but they never took their eyes away from each other.

"Taro."

"Jasmine."

As they were leaning in closer inch by inch, Taro's phone rang from the counter. They both cursed whatever gods they believed in before begrudgingly, Taro picked Jasmine off of him and went to pick up his phone and answered the call.

 _Hello?_ Taro said with a slight annoyance in his voice. Whoever ruined this moment was gonna pay.

 _Misaki-kun?_ Tsubasa answered back.

 _Tsubasa-kun? What's up?_ Misaki asked.

Jasmine looked on and wished their conversation would end so he could come back and they could have their moment back. She was sure of her feelings for him now.

Taro felt the same so he tried to hurry up his conversation so he could go back to the girl he was sure he had feelings for her.

 _I'm outside your apartment. Where are you?_

Taro immediately was concerned. Why was Tsubasa even in France?

 _Oh well I'll be right there. Did something happen?_

 _No nothing like that. Sanae went to visit her cousin in the US and I thought I could come on a trip as well and I thought I could see you._

Taro was usually always happy to see Tsubasa. But right now he was neglecting the girl that was a few feet away from him. And he wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

 _Um ok Tsubasa I'll be right there. Just wait there for a minute alright?_

 _Ok I'll see you when you're here._

They both hung up and Taro turned to Jasmine with a sad look on his face before speaking.

"My friend just came back from Barcelona and he's in front of my apartment right now. I have to go now. I wish I could stay though."

Jasmine had a sad look on her face as well and she got up and hugged him tightly.

"I understand. But I'll see you tomorrow then?" Jasmine asked hopefully.

"Of course." Taro replied with a smile on her face while wrapping his own arms around her body as well.

They both looked at each other for a moment longer before Jasmine kissed him on the cheek.

"Well go see your friend. And I'll see you tomorrow."

Taro nodded his head before opening the door and giving her smile before leaving. And he spent the night catching up with Tsubasa while Jasmine cleaned up after them and went to bed as well. However one thought went through their both heads.

 _This is love._

A/N: **To be honest, this story is to vent some frustrations I'm dealing with. Jasmine is actually the name of my ex and writing this story helps get rid of the sadness I feel when I thought about her. I've since gotten over her and I like this story even though it isn't that good. Thank you if you read it so far.**


	5. Confessions

Chapter 5: Confessions

 _The wind is definitely strong at this place._ Taro thought.

Taro Misaki was standing by the river by his new apartment for the first time. He needed time to think about his feelings. He wasn't sure about the concept of love. He loved his family, friends and soccer. But the concept of romance was entirely foreign to him.

Ever since that night at Jasmine's apartment across from him, he hadn't seen or spoken to her. He was both grateful and sad. He was grateful because he needed to be sure about his feelings completely before he officially asked Jasmine out. But he was also sad that he didn't get to be by her side. It was torture for his heart.

He so wished that Tsubasa came a day later so he could have that moment back with Jasmine. Who knew what would've happened but he was sure it would've been the most amazing night ever. That blond haired girl had his heart before he knew what hit him.

His thoughts were interrupted when the girl he was currently thinking about decided to show up while he was mumbling about her.

"Why can't I figure out how I feel? I'm sure I love her; I guess I'm worried she'll say no. I don't exactly have much charisma."

Jasmine looked awestruck. How could he think that? He was the perfect guy in every way. He was a true gentleman, a hard worker and very humble as well. She wanted nothing more to be with him right now and have him at her side. She was tired of guys trying to mooch off her because her computer science major and internship will make her a lot of money. Taro was very independent and could be on his own and she was glad that now she found out someone she could realistically see as her future. At least, she hoped.

Jasmine decided that she should tell him first how she felt but be subtle. She didn't want to freak him out after all. He was basically a novice to the concept of love after all.

"And why do you think for a second that I would say no mister?!"

Taro turned around stunned. How long had she been standing there? He silently prayed that she didn't hear him mumbling.

Jasmine stepped closer…

"Why would I say no to you? I swear you can be so stupid sometimes."

And closer…

"You realize how long I've waited for this moment?"

And closer…

"You really are a bonehead. I love you idiot."

Jasmine was now in Taro's arms as they held each other. The sounds of the river and wind could be heard as they now were in each other's arms. Taro now lifted his head up from their embrace and looked down at Jasmine with a big smile. Jasmine looked up from Taro's chest and blushed.

Taro couldn't resist anymore and captured Jasmine's lips in his. Their sweet kiss quickly turned into a make out session seeing as they were alone.

After they finished, they both had big smiles on their faces. Taro decided to play with her for a quick second.

"I didn't even get a chance to ask you out yet haha." Taro said.

Jasmine laughed for a second before responding.

"Well I doubt that's necessary babe." Jasmine said with a smile.

 _I could get used to this._ Taro thought.

And with his new girlfriend in his arms and his soccer career going well, he had his family, friends, soccer and the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He was no longer lonely.

"I love you." They both said in unison.

They smiled at each other once more before they walked hand in hand back to their apartment building.


End file.
